User blog:Myers84/The Destiny Of Michael Myers
Hello everyone. I first and foremost would like to thank you all for reading my Halloween fanfiction! After much self-debate, I've decided to name it Halloween: The Destiny of Michael Myers. Before you begin reading, however, let me tell you a little about it. The story itself was a whopping four, yes four, years in the making! I began writing it about a year or so after Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers came out. I for the most part liked the movie, but felt it left MANY needed questions left unanswered. I mean, it did answer some of Halloween 5's major questions, but for every answer there was also a newer question springing up. Perhaps the fact that the series had such a long pause between 1989 and 1995 is the reason for this. I mean, the decade long gap between 78 and 88 is acceptable, because Michael was in a coma, but that is not the case after Halloween 5. What exactly DID happen to Jamie while she was held captive at Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium? What did Michael do? What did Sam Loomis do? How did the banning of Halloween come about in Haddonfield? Who is the father of Jamie's baby? These and many more questions should have been addressed, but the powers that be decided it was acceptible to ignore them. In fact, it wasn't untill I viewed the Halloween 6 Producers-Cut that I decided someone had to explain what happoned to poor Jamie Lloyd. So, I decided to make a novel about Jamie Lloyd, starting it on October 31, 1989 and ending it on October 30, 1995. But it didn't stop there. Since, at the time, a Halloween 7 was looking unlikely, I began to take on the possibility of making my own Halloween 7, and continued on after her untimely death. Hense, what started as a Jamie Lloyd story molded into a full-blown sequal to Halloween 6. The main cast would have included Tommy Doyle, Kara Strode, Danny Strode, Stephen Lloyd, Terence Wynn, Billy Hill (the boy from Halloween 5), and finally Marion Chambers. I really had a blast writing it, and things were going smoothly...untill Halloween: H20 hit the theaters. I was mortified to say the least, because the movie tried to wipe out what my story was going for in every possible way! But you cant keep a good fan down! I "totally" hauled-ass back to my computer and began brainstorming on how I could possibly incorporate 4-6 with H20. Finally, a few good ideas dawned on me, and I ended up revamping about 35% of my story to fit what H20 told us. The first major change that had to be made was the death of Marion Chambers. You'll notice in the story I had went to great lengths to develop her as a major character (she would have been Dr. Loomis' replacement in a manner of speaking). Boy did H20 piss me off in that reguard. I cant believe they killed her off. To carry on the torch of Marion, I created a brother, Dillon Chambers. Then, I had to rewrite the entire Laurie Strode backstory. Initially, I had her dying beside Jimmy Lloyd in the car crash of 1987. Luckily, I was able to find a loop-hole to fit what we've learned in both Halloween 4 and H20. Now many of you are asking: "Why would Laurie be such a bitch as to leave behind her daughter but take her son to California?" Well, as we all know, Laurie was royally messed up after her brother attacked her. She probably got so heavy into drinking that Jimmy took her to court and demanded he get full custody of Jamie. Given the state Laurie was in, the courts obviously granted his request. I then picture Laurie getting pregnant again, most likely with a co-ed at her college. This probably flips her out even more, and she has to get away from it all. She then asks Dr. Loomis to help her go into hiding, so she can run away from not only Michael, but the horrible life she was living in Haddonfield. Jimmy probably remarried after Laurie faked her death. In Halloween 4, it was never DIRECTLY stated that Laurie died in 1987. For all we know, it was Jimmy and his new wife who were killed in that crash, and Jamie was adopted by the Corruthers'. I know, it's a lot of conjecture, but at least I could sigh with relief when I figured it was logical enough. Let me warn you all right now: This story is long, full of sub-plots, and packed with both characterization and references to the movies. Michael is in the story, of course, but there are needed pauses between his killing sprees. The Destiny Of Michael Myers Book If you would like to purchase the book, Go head over to Amazon.Com and Check out The Destiny Of Michael Myers. Category:Blog posts